<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>capable hands (aka sometimes not-so-fun times at the Northwestern Memorial) by vertigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894367">capable hands (aka sometimes not-so-fun times at the Northwestern Memorial)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo'>vertigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA, M/M, Married Life, Mentions of Cancer, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, and a lucky pilates ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's what I love about you, Aaron, you don't have a single modest bone in your body." Jeremy smiles, tracing his fingers softly over the thin blond hairs on Aaron's bare forearm. </p><p>"Should I have one? Should I look at you and say <i>awww shucks I don't know if I'm capable of doing that Dr. Knox.</i>"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard/Jeremy Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>capable hands (aka sometimes not-so-fun times at the Northwestern Memorial)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/gifts">foxyroxi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA YOU AMAZING HUMAN BEING! Remember when you asked about *HONKING NOISES* having a life with *TRUCK PASSING SOUND* well, you have now your Aaremy! Enjoy your day! ILU<br/>Many thanks to my lovely beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowObsidian/">Jenn</a> for the amazing job she always does! all the remaining mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy thanks the head nurse, a smiling man named Phil that's always up for a chat and a little coffee, but who is frowning now as he hands Jeremy the little tablet with the CT results of his latest patient. Jeremy cringes at the image, and Phil’s expression mirrors his as he looks over his shoulder.</p><p>"I know," Phil says, messing around with the tablet he uses to communicate with the rest of the hospital. "I'll call Dr. Minyard."</p><p>"Thanks Phil." Jeremy replies, chewing his bottom lip and looking at the ER; hospitals are not much different than high school, to be honest. Orthopaedic surgeons are jocks with a boner for bones, ER physicians are known for being adrenaline addicts and glory hounds and Neurosurgeons? The overconfident MENSA nerds. The nurses are great pep rally people; the caregivers that keep everyone else afloat. </p><p>He watches his patient, a piano teacher with a recent left-sided weakness that she’d put down to fatigue. Her husband had been the one to bring her in. "Hm," Jeremy heads whip to the side as Aaron arrives, his black pretentious scrubs pristine clean and his thick tortoiseshell glasses perched on his nose. "What's the problem? I was about to have a coffee."</p><p>"Gentle as always, Minyard." Phil says, plucking the tablet from Jeremy's hands and handing it to Aaron. "That might be up your brainy alley. You two figure that out and let me know when I need to warn the OR team."</p><p>Jeremy watches Phil turn around to continue his job while Aaron looks at the CT scan with the sort of detached look that tells Jeremy he's already planning the surgery in his head. "What do you say, Aaron? Think you can do it?"</p><p>Aaron grunts, pouring over the blooming black and white image. "If I couldn't I wouldn't be the best neurosurgeon in Chicago," he says, his fingers moving rapidly on the screen. "You should know better than to ask me that kind of question, Jeremy."</p><p>"That's what I love about you, Aaron, you don't have a single modest bone in your body." Jeremy smiles, tracing his fingers softly over the thin blond hairs on Aaron's bare forearm. </p><p>"Should I have one? Should I look at you and say <i>awww shucks I don't know if I'm capable of doing that Dr. Knox.</i>" Jeremy snorts, watching as Aaron moves the image from side to side and traces the edge of the tumor. "If your patient accepts it, in a few hours I'll have my hands inside her brain. Now is not the time to go fishing for compliments."  Aaron taps the edge of the tablet, once, twice and Jeremy watches as he traces the whole surgery over the images before passing the tablet back. "Take me to her. She needs to know what we're going to do." </p><p>Jeremy smiles at Aaron, squeezing his hand before leading him to the alcove where his patient is resting, her fingers entwined with her husband's. "Mrs Miller, we've had a look at your scans. Unfortunately the reason that you've been experiencing this weakness is because you have a tumor in your brain. This is Dr. Aaron Minyard. He's the best neurosurgeon in Chicago, and I've asked him to take over your case."</p><p>The woman whimpers and Jeremy smiles softly at her and gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze before stepping back behind Aaron. Aaron gives the patient a small nod, his face remaining stoic as he gives the Millers time to process this news. Both men have seen over and over again how the initial shock of the word tumour results in patients imagining the end of the line. Of course, sometimes it is, but in this case Mrs. Miller has luck on her side, and he's an arrogant five-foot blond perfectionist.</p><p>"Mrs Miller, we won't know for sure if this mass is cancerous or benign until it is removed and sent for testing," Aaron says. “But I can tell you that you needn't worry about it. After I have removed it you will come out of the operating theatre feeling much better." He steps closer to the patient and shows her the tablet. "However, due to the positioning of the tumor it will have to be an awake craniotomy -"</p><p>"What's that? And please call me Genevieve." Mrs. Miller asks between sobs. Aaron looks a bit annoyed about being interrupted before he could say he's done many of these procedures and she would be in capable hands. </p><p>Jeremy takes over in an attempt to ease the tension."It means you will be awake during the surgery." Jeremy says softly and Mrs. Miller fights the tears that are escaping.</p><p>"Since the tumor is closed to a motor area I will need to monitor your responses. But I don’t want you to worry,” Aaron repeats, “I've done several of these procedures with my team and you'll be in capable hands." Aaron says softly. It's the softest Jeremy has ever heard from him and Mrs. Miller seems to hold on to Aaron's confidence. "We’ll schedule the surgery for tomorrow; I’d like to get this done."</p><p>"Will Dr. Knox be there?" Mrs. Miller asks, her hand trembling on Jeremy's hold. He opens his mouth to answer, but before he can, Aaron does it for him.</p><p>"Tomorrow is Dr. Knox's day off -"</p><p>"I will be there Genevieve." Jeremy interrupts, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Don't worry okay? Rest tonight, the team will move you to a room upstairs and prepare you for tomorrow." Mrs. Miller's smile is a frail, thankful thing that Jeremy holds on to with everything he has. </p><p>"After your operation you'll be under observation for at least three days Mrs. Miller," Aaron says, tapping the tablet in his hand. "I'll keep a close eye on you and make sure you leave this hospital in better health than when you came in. Dr Knox can pop in and see you during your stay, but there is no reason for him to be present during your surgery." Mr. Miller looks thankful for Aaron's no bullshit approach and Aaron nods at Jeremy. "Dr. Knox?" he says, turning around to leave the alcove. Jeremy squeezes Mrs. Miller's hand before he leaves and follows Aaron's small figure to the ER breakroom.</p><p>Jeremy is thankful for the shuttered blinds and the empty room. "What the fuck, Aaron? It's my day off. I can do whatever I want." He watches as Aaron steals a cup of coffee and downs it with impressive speed. "Just because we're engaged doesn’t mean you can act like you have regency over me.” Jeremy feels his blood boiling as he opens his mouth to continue. “We’ve talked about -" and he is interrupted as Aaron tugs at the necklace where the silver engagement ring he gave Jeremy hangs.</p><p>"You have tickets to watch Kevin play tomorrow," Aaron grumbles, holding Jeremy’s gaze and pressing their lips together.</p><p>"You only operate in the morning-slash- early afternoon and you agreed to come along." Jeremy answers, pulling Aaron's bottom lip between his teeth. His hands find Aaron's waist, digging his thumbs into the delicious dip of his bones. "Also, your brother is playing." </p><p>"Don't put this onto me, Jeremy." Aaron murmurs, parting Jeremy's lip with a short kiss. "You have to give yourself some respite."</p><p>"We've been over this a thousand times Aaron, I'm not going to run myself to the ground. I'm going to be there  because she is afraid," he answers simply, pressing Aaron against the counter where the coffee machine is. "Trust me babe." Jeremy kisses him deeply, feeling Aaron's arms closing around his neck, their bodies so close that their stethoscopes are touching, making a tiny chime on contact. </p><p>Frankly the best part of working at Northwestern Memorial has nothing to do with the paycheck or the amazing team - it’s that he can always slot in some make out time with Aaron when he's not elbows deep in someone's brain. Which is kind of gross to think about when being kissed senselessly by your fiancé.</p><p>"Oh wow, what a show," someone says from the door, and Jeremy is pleased that Aaron doesn't care enough to stop kissing him, even as the newcomer starts fiddling with the coffee machine beside them. It’s only when they need air that they pull apart and Jeremy watches as Aaron and Katelyn fist bump. "Hey guys, are you having an argument? You only make out in the ER break room when you're having an argument," she asks, dumping way too many sugar packets into her coffee. </p><p>"We're not having an argument, Kate." Jeremy says, stepping away to fill a cup of coffee for himself. </p><p>"Jeremy wants to use his day off to follow a patient's surgery," Aaron says, filling a second cup of coffee and sitting by Katelyn's side. Jeremy rolls his eyes fondly and notes the matching worried expressions on their faces. It looks like Katelyn and Aaron are having a telepathic conversation. </p><p>They look nice side by side; Aaron in his black neurosurgeon scrubs and Kate in her colorful pediatric scrubs. Today she’s wearing a light blue top with tiny happy giraffes, and it contrasts nicely with the pink Littman stethoscope hanging from her neck. "Remember last time Jeremy did that?"</p><p>"Hmhm," Aaron mutters, sipping on his coffee and staring at Jeremy's smile. "Worst bus crash in Chicago."</p><p>"And before that? When he came here to visit that kid that underwent a heart transplant?" Katelyn asks, a tiny smile pulling her lips upward. </p><p>"Shooting with four fatal victims," Aaron says, and Jeremy grunts, running his hands over his hair.</p><p>"Look, I know none of you took statistics class during your time at PSU, but I had stats at USC, and you can't make those false correlations. Just because it happened twice doesn't mean it will happen again." Jeremy sits by Aaron's side, laying his head on Aaron's and relaxing a bit. </p><p>Katelyn smiles at him, soft and sweet as usual as she sips on her overly sugary coffee. "Jere, Aaron is just looking out for you. Your work as an ER doctor is already straining as it is. You need to give yourself some respite now or you'll crash and burn later."</p><p>"Remind me again why we broke up?" Aaron asks. Jeremy slaps him on the thigh but he continues looking at Katelyn's fox-like grin.</p><p>"Well, several reasons, the least of which is  we were never going to work out and most of all that Jeremy here is way better for you than I am." She says with a shrug of her shoulders. "I like it better this way, too. Jeremy can deal with your snoring. God knows how I made it through med school when I could never sleep a wink due to you snoring like a bear."</p><p>They all laugh before their pagers go off. "Shoo you two, work is calling. Don't you have coffee in your sectors?" Jeremy asks, gathering the empty plastic cups.</p><p>"Yeah, we have a nespresso machine, but the coffee here is better." Katelyn says, kissing Aaron's cheek then Jeremy's cheek. "See you tomorrow at the game boys."</p><p>"We also have a nespresso machine upstairs, but there's no beautiful ER doctors in Neuro." Aaron says, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Jeremy on the lips. "Tell me when you're out babe, I'm thinking Arab take out." Jeremy smiles brightly, letting his soon to be husband go and finding Phil for the latest case.</p><p>*</p><p>Jeremy is stretching on his pilates ball when Aaron shuffles from the bedroom, his blonde cowlicks sticking up and eyes barely open as he leans against the wall. "Morning babe. Breakfast is on the table, the coffee is brewed and the cream’s in the fridge."</p><p>Aaron grunts something at him and Jeremy finds it completely adorable how soft and harmless Aaron looks, wrapped up in his pajamas. He keeps stretching, feeling Aaron’s gaze and watching as the awareness slowly creeps into his face and he puts his glasses on and moves into the living room. "Morning sunshine." Aaron says, giving Jeremy the coffee tasting kiss he's been craving ever since he saw Aaron snoring and drooling over his pillows.</p><p>"Wanna stretch a bit?" Jeremy asks, moving off the ball and kissing Aaron's neck. It’s all he can do not to leave a trail of hickeys. "It will be good for you…" </p><p>"Whatever you say, babe." Aaron is still half asleep but he moves with purpose, unlocking the sleepy muscles slowly. "Hmm," he grunts, and Jeremy hears the popping of vertebrae. "That's good."</p><p>"It is." Jeremy sits his fiancé on the ball, helping him stretch his back as it bounces a bit. "You got way more flexible once we got into pilates. How's your back feeling this morning, babe?"</p><p>"A bit stiff, gonna go to the chiropractor next time I'm off." Aaron groans, his neck popping when he moves it from side to side. "Mostly my neck is giving me hell." Jeremy nods, kneeling on the floor between Aaron's legs as he stretches his upper half. </p><p>"Good idea babe, maybe I'll come with you; I think my hip is out of alignment again." He helps Aaron stretch his legs, marveling at the core strength that allows Aaron to keep himself perched on the ball. "I wish I could wear orthopedic shoes… and crocs are so ugly." Aaron grunts in acknowledgment, flexing his toes and then his hips.</p><p>"You should also wear compression socks. We bought a lot last Christmas and you’ve hardly worn them." Aaron says, bending down to kiss Jeremy. "And before you say I worry too much, I know I do." </p><p>Jeremy smiles, nuzzling their noses as Aaron bounces on the ball. "That's what I get for being engaged to a neurosurgeon. You worry too damn much." He places his hand on Aaron's thighs, rubbing the muscles over the fleece. Looks at his fiance with fire in his eyes. "Do we have time or do you want to go get dressed?"</p><p>Aaron rolls his neck from side to side, his hands doing a slow path from Jeremy's neck to his honey blonde hair. He closes his eyes, feeling Aaron's dexterous fingertips dog into every pressure point in his head. "We have two hours before I need to clock in, what do you have in mind?"</p><p>Jeremy smiles brightly, then lowers his head to kiss Aaron's knee, and Aaron’s fingers stay twisted in his hair. "Me blowing you to relax you before surgery. Then a shower, following you into the hospital, praying nothing bad happens, come back home to sleep, and then pick you up for exy. We can have shitty hot dogs and Pepsi for dinner." </p><p>Aaron groans, drawing Jeremy’s head up to kiss him slowly and syrupy sweet as he does every morning. "Sounds good. I'm off tomorrow, gonna do some shopping… We're running out of fruits." Jeremy nods at his fiancé, pulling down the soft pajamas until they hit the floor. He watches with some reverence as Aaron lifts his hips and sits back half naked on their bouncing red ball. </p><p>"Can you buy more clementines?" Jeremy asks, dropping his head back down, nosing the thin blond hairs and following the blue veins on the inside of Aaron's pale thighs.</p><p>"Yeah, and some grapes and pears for my dear brother in law." Aaron says and Jeremy watches his eyes flutter close as the fingers on his head continue the gentle massage. He keeps tracing kisses from Aaron's knee to the crease of where his thigh meets his hip. "You gotta fix the guest room today."</p><p>Jeremy hums, kissing the trail of blonde hairs from Aaron's bellybutton to the coarse blonde hairs around his soft cock. "Will do. Get a pie for Andrew, he likes those from the bakery two blocks down." It's Aaron's turn to hum while Jeremy kisses his cock softly. "How long are they staying?"</p><p>"A week." Aaron answers, his long neck exposed--  and Jeremy wants nothing but to kiss his stomach and chest, reach out for where Aaron's engagement ring nestles in the dip in his clavicle. "I'm going to check out Kevin's hand. Probably will have to open it." Jeremy takes his fiancé's cock between his lips, sucking it gently.</p><p>"Why?" Jeremy asks when he pulls away. Aaron's cock is slowly filling up and he relinquishes that moment, the fact that he is the one doing that to Aaron.</p><p>"Probably a neuroma that's been bothering him for some time." Aaron says, his hand pulling Jeremy's head closer. "Quick surgery, I'm going to call Donna, that's her thing after all." Jeremy nods, following the thick vein on Aaron's cock with his mouth until he can swallow the head and suck it slowly, his tongue pressing against the slit. </p><p>"That's nice,” Jeremy says around Aaron, and Aaron grunts, pulling a bit on Jeremy's hair because the vibrations are helping him get hard in Jeremy's mouth.</p><p>"Don't talk with your mouth full, sunshine." </p><p>Jeremy giggles, feeling Aaron's cock twitch. Fuck he loves it. He loves his future husband going fully hard in his mouth, he loves reaching out and pulling the foreskin back to lick the sensitive head like a lollipop.</p><p>"When I come back, I'm making a list of what we need. Maybe some emergency shopping for tonight." Jeremy smiles up at Aaron, jerking him softly while his other hand sneaks and touches the hardened muscles of Aaron's stomach. "Anything you want?"</p><p>"Get me those…" Aaron stops mid-sentence, moaning as Jeremy presses the tip of his tongue against the slit of his cock, licking up the precome gathered there. "You know. Cream puffs. From the…" He stops again when Jeremy takes half of his cock into his mouth, his hips twitching minutely. "The fucking bakery with Andrew's chocolate pie."</p><p>Jeremy hums in acknowledgement, making Aaron cling to him harder. They can talk more later, when Jeremy isn't bobbing his head slowly and marveling at how Aaron places both of his thighs on his shoulders, relying on nothing but his core strength and the hold on Jeremy's head to keep him steady on the ball as he rocks softly.</p><p>That's another part of their relationship he loves: Aaron, for all his grumpiness and Neurosurgeon like personality, wholeheartedly embraces whatever challenge Jeremy throws his way, and sitting on top of a bouncing pilates ball, snapping his hips softly and not trembling too much under Jeremy's gentle sucks is a challenge that Aaron is passing with flying colors. He relaxes his throat, letting all of Aaron's cock fill his mouth until his nose is pressed flush against the coarse blonde hairs.</p><p>Jeremy hears the soft moans, does his best to bob his head in a rhythm that will simultaneously draw out their morning blowjob and still make Aaron lose his mind. Under his hand, he feels the muscles of Aaron's stomach clenching, doing their best to keep him on the ball. "Fuck Jeremy, you're so good at this," Aaron moans when Jeremy swallows around him. And that is a compliment. </p><p>Aaron is usually silent during their lovemaking, but through the years, Jeremy has learned to unravel him with his mouth. He knows that Aaron can’t resist the clench of his throat, he knows he loves when Jeremy pulls out to lavish the pulsing vein on the side of his cock with kisses and licks and, especially, he knows Aaron can't resist when he jerks him harder, pulling back the foreskin and focuses on sucking only the sensitive head until he comes in Jeremy's mouth with a grunt, his thighs closing around Jeremy's head and keeping him in place as he rides the last waves of his orgasm.</p><p>"Good morning baby." Jeremy smiles, his mouth stained with come and his smile as radiant as ever.</p><p>Aaron grunts and almost loses his balance on the ball. Luckily, years of exy gave them both quick enough reflexes for Jeremy to shoot out and hold Aaron's waist and for the man himself to plant his feet on the floor and regain some control over his centre of gravity. "Good morning Jeremy," Aaron answers, stretching himself again on the ball. "Why don't you start the shower for us? I'm going to get some more coffee."</p><p>Jeremy nods, and helps him up, then kisses Aaron and draws out another moan. Another tidbit of Aaron's kinks is that he absolutely enjoys the filthy kisses after a blowjob. "But don't take too long, I'd appreciate it if you reciprocate my good morning."</p><p>Aaron snorts, squeezing Jeremy's ass in retaliation. "What do you want, sunshine?"</p><p>"Surprise me,” he shrugs, and kisses Aaron's cheek. "I trust your capable hands."</p><p>Aaron laughs at him, turning around to hunt for some more coffee. Jeremy spins on his heels in direction for the bathroom. He takes a look at the mess and sighs, well he already know how he's spending the rest of his day off: their counter is littered with half-empty body lotion bottles, toilet paper rolls they forgot to throw away, and a collection of disposable razor blades Aaron tucked in a corner. Their toothbrushes need to be changed and their scented candle is nothing but the empty glass. </p><p>Oh well, he will take care of it once Mrs. Miller is safe and sound.</p><p>Jeremy turns on the water and their shower is not much better than the rest of the bathroom: there are empty shampoo bottles nested in a corner and he's pretty sure they're running out of body wash. It looks like Aaron has been diluting it in order to avoid a trip to the supermarket. He gets under the spray and yes, their orange ginger body wash looks less viscous than it should be, but Jeremy shrugs, adding it to his mental shopping list.</p><p>He's so worried about listing all he needs to do with his day off that he doesn't notice Aaron stepping in the shower. </p><p>"Hm, smells like ginger."</p><p>"Have you been diluting our body wash?" Jeremy asks without turning around, reaching for the first shampoo bottle he can find. Aaron kisses his spine, picking up the ginger body wash and cleaning himself.</p><p>"Uh, yeah? It lasts more this way," Aaron hums, and Jeremy feels him tracing his beauty marks with his lips. "Plus I knew we wouldn't have time for shopping and we're running out of it."</p><p>"I can't believe we're so well paid and still live like we're in our college dorms." Jeremy laughs as Aaron holds him by the waist, swaying their bodies under the water as he hums a song. </p><p>"When I had a day off in college I could go out and drink myself to oblivion and still have a whole weekend ahead of me. Now when I get a day off I only want to sleep and have sex. In that specific order." Aaron says, running his hands over his abs. "Sometimes sleepy sex, sometimes sex and then sleep all day." He keeps humming, grabbing Jeremy's half hard cock in his hand.</p><p>"Netflix and chill next time we have a day off?" Jeremy asks, relaxing against Aaron as he jerks him slowly. </p><p>Aaron hums in agreement, running his thumb over the sensitive head. "That's after new years, I guess, since we're both scheduled to work the holidays…" Aaron kisses Jeremy's shoulder, and Jeremy is already thinking about how he'll tell his parents that <i>no, they can't come for Christmas this year</i>. Which is something awful to think about when Aaron is reaching out to play with his balls as he jerks him with intent. "Our schedule is ridiculous."</p><p>"But we get summer vacations." Aaron is now sucking a hickey on Jeremy's pulse point, making him moan under the spray. "And I've booked a hotel in Hawaii for us to relax." Jeremy groans with the prospect of their long awaited vacations and time alone with Aaron that doesn't end in quick makeouts. "Gonna take you away from Chicago, get your beautiful tan again…" Aaron's voice is hypnotic and Jeremy is melting when Aaron tugs his cock harder, pressing the thumb against the underside of his cock. "Get you naked and spread in bed all day like when we were in Cali."</p><p>"Yes…" Jeremy moans, using his own hands to pinch his nipples. "God, we didn't leave the bed that time." </p><p>Aaron chuckles against the burning mark on Jeremy's neck, his fingers releasing Jeremy's balls to press gently against his hole. "Can't wait to fuck you until you scream and then eat you out until you get oversensitive." </p><p>Jeremy whimpers, one of his hands shooting up to hold him against the wall. "Tell me more," he demands, pressing his ass against Aaron's soft cock.</p><p>"Remember that time when I tied you up and fucked you?" Aaron asks while he nibbles the lobe of his ear. And Jeremy can only nod, bringing back the memory of their last mini-vacation. "Gonna do that again, but this time I won't stop when you come. I'm gonna keep touching you." Aaron increases the pressure around his cock and Jeremy whimpers, twisting one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "And I won't stop until you beg me. Even then I will think twice because I know you love it." The fingers on his ass slide lower, pressing against his perineum. "And then I will let you rest for a while. I'll kiss you and spoil you," Aaron says, stimulating Jeremy's prostate from his taint.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Aaron," Jeremy groans, watching as his cock drips cum on the floor just to be washed away. "Keep going, I'm not going to last long."</p><p>Aaron kisses his neck, his hand twisting on each stroke until Jeremy comes with a moan. "Love you," he mumbles, still stroking Jeremy's sensitive cock until he shies away. </p><p>"Love you and your very capable hands." </p><p>*</p><p>Mrs. Miller smiles at him when she's wheeled into the operating room, her hand clinging to Jeremy's gloved fingers even when she's knocked out with the anesthesia for the initial opening. Jeremy listens to the sound of a drill, Aaron's steady commands to his assistants and his banter with the chief of Neurosurgery. </p><p>"Nice to see that you're still with Jeremy," Dr. Argawal says, her soft voice echoing in the OR. "You took my advice to heart: don't marry a pediatrician or a psychologist."</p><p>"You're married to a psychiatrist, Prisha." Aaron hums from his stand while he waits for someone to clean the area he just drilled. "Your advice was <i>do not marry anyone who's speciality starts with p,</i>" he recites, nodding at the anesthesiologist. "Wake her up, Karl."</p><p>Prisha smiles, her mask moving along the rising of her cheeks. "That's true, and you followed my advice. My best pupil."</p><p>Jeremy preens when he hears Prisha's soft voice, he loves being proud on Aaron’s behalf. "Hey Genevieve," he calls when the woman blinks her warm brown eyes. "You with us?"</p><p>"Yes… I was dreaming of mimosas on the beach,” she says, making everyone else in the room laugh. "Is it over?"</p><p>"Halfway there," Jeremy hums, squeezing her hand. "Dr. Minyard will ask you some questions and then you can go back to the mimosas."</p><p>He looks at Aaron, focused as he works. "Genevieve, move your left index finger." She does that, and Aaron hums a tuneless song under his breath. It sounds a lot like the piña colada song and Genevieve giggles. "What comes after six?"</p><p>"Seven."</p><p>"Move your left foot please." Jeremy is torn between watching the delicate movement and Prisha and Aaron looking at the inside of someone's brain. "Nice, Genevieve. What are the ingredients for a mimosa?"</p><p>"Champagne and orange juice," Genevieve says. "I like adding some mint leaves too." </p><p>Aaron hums, still focused on her brain. "Dr. Knox likes his mimosas like that too. Move your left pinkie."</p><p>Genevieve looks calm, following all the instructions from Aaron and taking it all like a champion. They banter over drinks, she compliments Jeremy on his choice of husband, and Dr. Argawal gives her a recipe for an alcohol free Moscow Mule. "I wish all doctors were like you. You’re a good lot."</p><p>"Thank you Genevieve. Why don't you close your eyes now and dream of a summer morning with some fresh mimosas? The good and the bad, the cold mimosas and the terrible Florida heat you said you liked," Aaron suggests, and Jeremy knows it's the sign for the anesthesiologist to increase the sedation. He keeps holding Genevieve's hand until she falls asleep with a hum.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Jeremy tries to look at what Aaron and Prisha are doing, but he's told to stand back.</p><p>"Everything’s perfect. She has a long way to go, but I'm positive Aaron's magic hands have performed another miracle," Prisha says, watching as her pupil gently finishes everything and comes down from his stool. "You did amazing, as usual Aaron. I'm sure I can retire in a few years and make you head of Neurosurgery."</p><p>Aaron snorts, finding his way to Jeremy and kissing his head. "Just gimme those summer vacations I asked for and I'd do whatever you want me to. Come on Jere, we can relax a bit." They shed all the disposable gloves and covers before Jeremy follows him outside. Aaron crumples against the wall and Jeremy’s quick reflexes are enough to stop Aaron's descent to the floor. "Fuck," Aaron breaths.</p><p>"All good?" Jeremy asks, nuzzling Aaron's nose. He watches as Aaron lifts one hand to watch the aftershocks of adrenaline make his fingers tremble. "Aaron?"</p><p>"All good. Thanks for being here."</p><p>Jeremy smiles sweetly, kissing his forehead. "Always. You want a celebratory pie?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm almost always available on <a href="https://twitter.com/dogintheboiler">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>